<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team HLWN by TyForestWrites3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501887">Team HLWN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyForestWrites3/pseuds/TyForestWrites3'>TyForestWrites3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team SHDW [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Except I actually came up with this long before it was announced, F/M, Introduction to major characters, Kinda like the Joker movie, Lots of Angst, Sanity is slowly but surely being lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyForestWrites3/pseuds/TyForestWrites3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallow Eve attends Beacon Academy after his parents were mysteriously murdered and the culprit was never found. Join him as his sanity is pushed further and further towards the brink.</p>
<p>**Not currently active, check back at a later date**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team SHDW [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690849</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team HLWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is gonna be a prequel. I just wanted to place it in the correct timeline of events in this series. I’ll get back to this story at a later date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>